Link
Link (otherwise known as Mah Boi to the King of Hyrule) is a man who appears in the non-Mario game Legend of Zelda: Vacuum of D.O.O.M and Link's Great Adventure. He is the main villain, and Barney must stop him from vacuuming the City on the Carpet. Link is also part cheese, and was eaten by Popo in the game Pikachu Eats Your Cheese. He still survived, though. He has reappeared in recent shames. He is known to be the rival of a pig. He appeared of Super Nintendo 128, Super Princess Daisy, The Stuper Bowsa Pals and Super Waluigi World. He lives in Hyrule Castle, PHILIPS. History Birth As a sausage-shaped baby, he was kidnapped by a wizard who thought he had a star inside of him. However because Baby Link didn't have a star, Link got kicked out of the castle and given to the evil Stork who tried to kill him. Yoshi however came and grabbed Baby Link and took him to Hyrule Castle which is where he grew up. He grew a long with Baby Zelda and Link always thought Zelda was his sister. The King of Hyrule was supposedly his "dad" and Impa his mom. Meeting Shigeru Miyamoto As a kid, now that he had learned he had no real parents and he was adopted and Zelda was just a friend, Link was taking a peaceful walk where he met a few Japanese dudes, one of then Miyamoto. Miyamoto came up to him and told him NintenDO was looking for some dudes to help him create some game and he asked if Link could join the team. Link refused and met Nintendon't and decided to work with them for a while and soon got Zelda and the King of Hyrule to join and thet all made very stupid games. Link never realized how dumb they were. Link also realized how horrible his sprites were and wanted a change. Big Game Time The Squadala Empire arrived at the Nintendo offices, August 25 at 5:35 P.M. and asked to make a game of his own. Satoru Iwata informed Squadala Man that he needed someone else as the main hero. It was then that Link and Zelda were kidnapped (both age 11) and forced to make a game. Although the Squadala Empire didn't make an appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the game was successful and was the best game ever released. It was so good it wasn't a shame at all but a real game and soon fans cried in joy. His sprite was even shamed to a, so called, better one. Downfall Nintendo then offered Link a new sprite change. However soon his new sprite looked exactly like this: Link. Because his third sprite looked so bad, everyone began hating him and soon he became emo and released a game called Twilight Princess. Twilight Princess was a very dark and emo game (notice the Twilight part) with lots of blood, floating cheese, dying people, knives and swords, bazookas, goombas, and zombies. Although Link's sprite was now better than ever, fans got angry with the new game and Nintendo fired Link. Link now lives on a street corner panhandeling with his wife, Peach. He now fears Shigeru Miyamoto and made a fake trailer for a Legend of Zelda movie, making more people hate him. Then, for no reason, he went on a honeymoon with Peach and got killed by Shadow Lugia. Then, he was revived by Napoleon who still liked him. After that, Zelda was shown to be in grave danger. She was going to be killed by Mist Girl! He then went off to rescue her. With Peach (she was revived by Oxygen) at his side, he could be unstoppable! Unfortunately, Mist Girl decided to throw APPLE DINNER into Peach's throat. OH NO! Link then near stabbed Mist Girl, and then rescued Zelda. But Mist Girl was not yet dead... Image:Jigglystrand.PNG|Link before his sprite was changed. Image:Link.jpg|Link after his sprite was changed. Image:Link3rdsprite.png|Link's short-lived third sprite. Bleah.jpg|Link when playing the shmelegey of smelliness Linkmeets1.png|Link meets 1 Preventable Death Apparently after Prof. E. Gadd and Smart Guy did some research they found out if Link had his fourth sprite in Ocarina of Time he would have lived because NintenDO would of never fired him and Shadow Lugia would never have killed him.. =Refferences to his death= *In a movie, Goombas Play, Link gets killed by Malleo, wich is a reference to him being killed. *Insane Guy mentioned eating his corpse during a camping trip. *Though,Insane Guy regrets this awful decision when he became sane again because he tasted TERRIBLE. Trivia *Link once went on a Suplex Rampage where nobody was safe. One of his victims was Kirby. Category:Guys Category:Heroes Category:Legends Category:Japanese